justdanceforeverofficialfandomcom-20200215-history
Just Dance: Greatest Hits 2
Just Dance: Greatest Hits 2 is a game made by Ubisoft. It was released on April 18, 2019. It is the successor of Just Dance: Greatest Hits. This version is based on Just Dance 2014. It features songs from Just Dance 4, Just Dance 2014, Just Dance 2015, Just Dance 2016, Just Dance 2017, Just Dance 2018, Just Dance Wii U and Just Dance Unlimited. It is available on the Wii, Xbox 360, Wii U, Xbox One, PlayStation 4 and Nintendo Switch version (Greatest Hits 2). Gameplay and Features * Just Dance Controller (for Android and iOS only, Windows Phone version is not updated to work with Just Dance: Greatest Hits 2 only 2016) ** 'Your smartphone acts as a tracking device and scores your moves - no camera, Kinect, or PS Move required! ** Take photos of your ''Just Dance moments, apply fun filters, and share them on your favorite social networks! ** Access Just Dance TV video content anywhere, anytime. Watch, like, and share exclusive videos including autodances, dance lessons, behind the scenes videos and Just Dance Minutes. ** Play with up to 6 players simultaneously. ** Edit your avatar and skin on the go! *'''World Dance Floor ** Join the biggest online dance party in the revamped World Dance Floor and compete to win rewards. * Sweat + Playlists ** Make workouts fun by creating playlists with your favorite tracks, or launching the non-stop shuffle mode! Track your calories burnt, time spent dancing, and number of songs played! * Skins ** Customize the background of your avatar with skins! * World Video Challenge (PS4, Xbox One, Wii U, and PC. Challenge Mode for 7th-Gen) ** The video challenge returns to Just Dance ''this year! Compete with other people around the world while watching them dance! * '''Dance Mashup (Revival)' ** Mashups return from Just Dance 2017. * Party Master Modes (Revival) (Nintendo Switch, Wii U, Xbox 360 and Xbox One only) ** Party Master return from Just Dance 2016. * Similar to previous Greatest Hits titles, Unlimited is not present. * Similar to previous Greatest Hits titles, Ubisoft Club is not present. * Similar to previous Greatest Hits titles, Kids Mode is not present. Scoring Changes *A "SUPER" rating has been added to the game. It stands between the existing ratings for "GOOD" and "PERFECT", which judge the level of accuracy that one does a move with. *In addition to the existing "Superstar", which was introduced in Just Dance 2017, the following scoring milestone has been introduced in this game: **In addition to the existing "Megastar", which can be obtained in Just Dance 2018. Track Listing *An asterisk (*) indicates that this song is covered in-game. *A (D) indicates that this song is used in the demo version of this game. * A (U) indicates that this song must be unlocked with the use of a code on the D-Pad. Alternate Routines Party Master Modes (Revival) Party Master Mode is present in this installment. Mashups (Revival) There are 30 mashups available on all of the consoles. 28 requires mojo, 1 is free to play and 1 is the Unlocked exclusive. *(F) = This mashup is free. *(U) = indicates that this song must be unlocked with the use of a code on the D-Pad. *(Remake) = This mashup remake is a New background Just Dance 2019 *(D) = This Mashup is a Duet Mashup. *(T) = This Mashup is a Trio Mashup. *(S) = This Mashup is a Sweat Mashup. Trivia *The codes for the unlockable songs are displayed below: ** Sugar Dance - RIGHT-LEFT-RIGHT-LEFT-DOWN-UP-DOWN-UP ** Let Me Love You - LEFT-UP-UP-RIGHT-DOWN-DOWN-RIGHT-LEFT ** Thumbs - UP-RIGHT-UP-LEFT-DOWN-RIGHT-DOWN-LEFT Category:Ubisoft Category:Games Category:Video Games